A New Darkstalker Shall Awaken
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: Kou Leifoh was just a regular human in his 20's or so he thought. The truth shall come as a shock to him when he gets his hands on a certain book that transports him to Makai, the realm of demons, where he will meet Morrigan. What new life will he uncover


**Luc de'Lireon:**** Yes...it would seem i have tried my hand at a Darkstalkers fic. Be easy on me though, the only thing close to the game i've played was Marvel vs. Capcom...so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Darkstalkers or it's characters, all those belong to Capcom. And before anyone says anything, NO my character is not the same Kou Leifoh of the game "The Bouncer" so don't get all iffy with me about it. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As you get older, you tend to forget the things you think about when you were young. Demons, Ghosts, Zombies, Vampires, all this and more become quite ridiculous in later years. Hell, even magic becomes part of the impossible to believe. They say it's a part of growing up, but to others it's just plain foolish thinking. For Kou Leifoh, the truth would be a little bit stranger to handle. His journey into the unknown will first take him to a bookstore, old yet still functioning; he enters in search of topics on the occult, sorcery, anything of that nature for his school report he chose. See, Kou was one of the outcasts in high school, always quiet when not spoken to, dressed in mostly black, drew in class about things on his mind at the time which could be any number of things from anime-style demons and such, to just plain stick figure comics with a hilarious twist. This is not to say Kou was not social, he had many friends, he just never got to hang with them as much as he'd like.

Even though he was labeled as one of the outcasts, he did notice that a few girls would stare at him from time to time, and when he'd catch them they'd turn away blushing madly. It struck him as odd since it would only happen on certain days. Being the oldest in the class probably didn't help either in that matter, he'd been held back a lot due to not trying at all. To tell the truth, he was quite bored with the same old routine of going into school, sitting in a desk, taking notes, changing class rooms, and the process repeats. Even the school rules were a mystery to him as to how they came up and why they prevented what they did. Like right now, he would never get away with walking into school with what he's wearing. Fishnet T-shirt, black leather pants held by a studded belt, calf high combat gothic boots, black trench coat with the collar up covering most of his face if you were looking at him from the side. It was in this attire he got the most stares from the other gender, probably because his coat wasn't fastened closed, showing his well-built torso through the fishnet shirt.

In all essence he was every females…for a lack of a better term, _wet dream_. Shoulder length hair that framed his face, his eyes always in that disinterested look with that alluring crystal blue, high cheekbones, chiseled chin, heart stopping smile when he showed it…which wasn't often. He had a kind heart, never let much get to him, though if you pushed him hard enough he'd go from docile and carefree to vicious and feral in a snap.

As Kou searched the store for any book on his topic, he came across one in the very back, entitled _"Makai Spells & History."_ This caught his interest quite effectively.

"Makai…Japanese for Demon World." He mused to himself. "This should prove interesting."

Deciding that he had found what he was looking for he ventured to the front desk to purchase this tome of supposed spells. He rang the bell for service since no one was waiting at the front at the time. No sooner did he ring the bell, did someone from below the desk rise from their crouching position, effectively startling Kou at the sudden entrance for a second. "Yes…may I help you?"

Catching his breath, "Yeah, I was wondering if I could buy this book?"

When Kou laid the book on the desk, the store owner looked very reluctant to sell this book. "W-why would you want such a book?" his voice sounding quite worried.

"I have a report to do on occult stuff…don't tell me you believe in this junk," chuckling at the thought, "I mean, seriously, this is the real world after all."

Still reluctant to sell the book, "M-maybe I could interest you in another-"

"Look," he said cutting the owner off, "I'm not interested in being shown other books, I've made my choice…either sell me the book…or I copy down each page word for word while in the store. Your choice." Kou was beginning to get impatient with all this non-sense.

Looking defeated, the owner saw no other choice but to sell it to him, "Okay…but be forewarned…you have dug your own grave."

"Heh…Sure…whatever." With all said and done, he paid the amount given, and trekked his way home, where he could peruse the tome at his leisure.

After dinner, in his room, Kou decided to read his newly acquired book. Scanning each page he found himself quite interested in all the different types of demons, and monsters suggested; so much so he had lost track of time for it was way past the time he usually slept, though right now he didn't care, he just wanted to read more and more. As he got near the spells section, curiosity kept winning the battle in his mind of whether to sleep or keep reading. Coming across a warning that said, _Do not read aloud. _ It just made his curiosity grow that much bigger. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to humor the author by doing the opposite of what the warning had told. _"They don't really expect this crap to work do they?"_ he thought with a chuckle. As he found one that looked cool to try and pronounce, he set to work on his little test.

"**Auf deiser nacht  
Heulen die winde  
Wie ich weiter das portal benenne  
Um mich Makai zu nehmen" (1)  
**

Kou even made it sound ominous as a joke to himself. As he expected, nothing happened, till he heard thunder outside his house which startled him immensely. _"There wasn't even a cloud in the sky…the forecast never mentioned any storms!"_ came his thoughts as he ran down the stairs and out the front door to take a look. Lucky for him he hadn't changed out of his clothes since he got home otherwise the concrete from the porch would be murder on his feet by now, not to mention the sudden wind rush that seemed fierce. _"Just what the hell is going on?"_ looking straight up at the swirling storm cloud overhead, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe the old saying that curiosity killed the cat turned out to be true, though he never got the chance to think on it further before he was struck by the first bolt of lightning that formed. His scream of agony could be heard a mile away as it echoed in tune with the thunder that came after the flash. To anyone watching, he was vaporized on the spot, not a clue of him being there was left, except the smoke from the sudden heat the bolt had left.

He was falling, from what height he had no clue since he didn't feel like opening his eyes to find out, but however high he was it had to be a big drop if he hadn't hit bottom yet. Finally finding the courage to open his eyes, he sooner found that he wished he hadn't, because what came into his field of vision was the sight of him rushing to the ground of what looked like a wasteland. The terror he felt was so intense he blacked out, fainted.

After what seemed like hours of endless sleep, he began to stir, feeling he was in a bed still fully dressed. "Ugh…it was all just a dream." He mumbled to himself, before realizing something didn't quite feel right. He doesn't remember having fluffy sheets, puffy pillows, and he certainly doesn't remember ever falling asleep under the covers at all. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a female staring at him from the side of the bed, arms folded under her chin, head tilted to the side in fascination it seemed. Her emerald hair in a lolita style framed her face that held a smirk of mischief. When Kou's eyes scanned the top of this woman's head to see the bat-like wings sticking out, he literally jumped back in the other direction, backing away into the wall of the room. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his breathing erratic, "I must be seeing things," he started, "seriously, there can not be a succubus in front of me…no way." He was more than afraid for his life, he was also scared of the fact he had nowhere to run. Yet instead of attacking, this succubus just started to chuckle. At first it was small, but it grew into laughter each second that passed by.

"W-what's so funny?" stuttering the question still fearing the end was near.

Standing from her position, this succubus took the time to compose herself before answering, "It's just that…it's quite hilarious for a fellow darkstalker to act like that."

Taking in the rest of her form, he noticed she was wearing what looked like a leotard that was cut down showing much of her assets, leaving very little to the imagination, a heart shape cut out of the material underneath said assets, her arms covered in peach arm warmers that ended at the wrist yet wrapped around the middle finger. Her legs were covered by what looked like purple skin-tight pantyhose, bat designs adorning the material as it stretched to the inside of her calf-high stiletto boots. Protruding from her back were much bigger bat-like wings than the ones on her head. Though he had to admit the image was quite arousing, the statement that this demon said made him quite confused.

"W-what do you mean…f-fellow darkstalker?" thinking it over he realized what she meant. "Oh…oh no, I can't be a demon…I'm human!"

Tilting her head in fascination once again, "Well…you don't feel human. In fact you actually feel similar to me, yet…different. Certainly nothing like this has happened here in Makai." Each word she said, she came closer and closer to Kou her index finger on her chin in an examining way, her face mere inches from his as she ended her sentence.

"W-what do you want from me?" came his question, shutting his eyes out of the sheer invasion of personal space, and the fear of losing his soul.

Poking Kou in the chest she playfully uttered, "Oh will you relax, I'm not going to bite."

"That remains to be seen…" he retaliated.

Making her way toward the bed, "You know…if I wanted to drain you of your soul, I would have done it three hours ago," this caused Kou to raise an eyebrow at this revelation, "but you seem to interest me more than just being another morsel." She turned around, and sat down one leg propped over the other, "No…I have no intention of doing anything of the sort, I'm more interested in finding out what you are, and whatever it is, rest assured it's not human."

Kou relaxed to the fact he wasn't in any immediate danger…yet. "Okay then…who are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" He kind of needed to know who his _caretaker_ was after all…he couldn't just call her succubus the whole time.

She took on a smirk that looked as if she thought he'd never ask. "Morrigan Aensland, may I know your name as well?"

"Kou Leifoh, now may I ask where I am?"

"Like I said earlier, you are in Makai, though more specifically, my bedroom of the Aensland family castle." There's that mischievous smirk again.

"_So that book wasn't a joke…oh man this is insane!"_ his thoughts were interrupted after noticing that look in her eye. "W-w-w-what's with that look?" this just caused Morrigan's smirk to grow into a cheshire cat-like smile, effectively scaring Kou out of his mind. When he tried to make a run for it, she was already quick to catch him; he just barely made it to the door before he was grabbed at his leg, tripping him up. As she dragged him back further into the room, he tried to claw his way free from her grasp, but to no avail. Screams of fear could be heard throughout the castle what sounded like someone screaming a continuous "no", followed by the lustful laughter of the famed Morrigan. No one dared venture anywhere near that room after such sounds were uttered, for fear of invoking, the wrath of the family head. They could only wait and wonder what poor soul had been the interest for such acts…only time would tell.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Well folks, there you have it, I'd like to take this time to also let you just take a wild guess of what Morrigan is about to do to Kou. Just let that though run through your mind a bit. ANYWAY...this took me a total of 3 days, since there were alot of times I had to stop writing and think of what else to put. As for the translation of that german incantation look below to find out, though since it was from an online translator, the translation could be WAY off from what i wanted, so if anyone would like to correct it tell me in a review. This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...Good night."**

**Translation (1):**** "On this night - The winds shall howl - As I call forth the portal - To take me to Makai"**


End file.
